


Fire Burnin' In My Heart

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Protective Steve, Steve Angst, Steve Has Issues, don't piss of Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finishes reading the Winter Soldier folder Natasha gave him in the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Burnin' In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-watching TWS and felt the burning need to stop the film after the "Wipe him." scene and write this little thing here.  
> Now I am calm again and can commence the re-watching without popping a blood vessel.

He carefully replaced all the reports and diagrams into the folder and carefully closed the covers. Then he placed it on the coffee table and meticulously aligned the corner with the edge of the glass.

He smoothed away the invisible dust. 

He rearranged the folder again and with one deep breath smothered the roar he could feel building up in his chest.

It had taken him three nights to go through it all. Not that it was that large or the information contained inside so incredibly extensive. In fact, Steve suspected that what he had just finished reading was just some kind of a summary. It didn't take a genius to know that HYDRA didn't keep all it's information on the _Asset_ in one neat little folder. 

One neat little folder that took him three night and exactly three hundred punching bags to read. 

He smoothed along the cover again. Then noticed the corner of a photograph peaking over the edge, pulled it out and neatly shredded it with both hands. 

Sam had been sitting next to him on the couch, going through some promising mission reports from the 60s and when Steve put away his reading material on the coffee table, he looked up. 

"Need to go to the gym?" 

Steve felt the corners of his mouth pull wide to the side, exposing his perfectly aligned super-soldier teeth. He wondered why he should be smiling.

_ "RA-TA-TA-TA-TAT! Show them your pearly whites, Stevie!" _

"Nah, I'm good." 

"You sure, Cap?" Sam asked. Steve could see the muscles in his shoulders tense. 

He forced his facial muscles back under control and suddenly feeling the need to tear the couch cushion and armrest to pieces, he got up and made himself go to the window and stare at the swings in the park opposite Sam's house. They were empty. 

"Steve?"

Somewhere - out there - there was Bucky. His friend - his FRIEND! And-

"I'm gonna kill them," he said. Not quietly, because it needed to be said aloud. Sam deserved to know what he was going into. And those words, that feeling couldn't stay inside and silent. Because somewhere - out there - there was Bucky... And-

Steve would beat and smash and make bleed each and every one of the bastards who'd ever touched a hair on Bucky's head.

Whoever they were.

Whereever they were hiding. 

He would-

"Listen-"

"Sam," he interrupted, turned around and looked into Sam's deep brown (serious, worried) eyes. "We're gonna find Bucky. And then I'm gonna- Kill. Them. All." 


End file.
